malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Uruth Sengar
Uruth Sengar was the matriarch of the Sengar bloodline and a Tiste Edur witch of Kurald Emurlahn. Her mate was Tomad Sengar and with him she had four sons: Fear, Trull, Binadas, and Rhulad. Her father had been killed in battle with the Arapay tribe.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.285 She was a skillful weaver and kept the family's bloodline tapestry updated with the Sengar's roles in current events.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.38 Despite her skill in Edur magic, she found it difficult to plumb the depths of the Letherii soul.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.57 In Midnight Tides Uruth healed Udinaas and Feather Witch after their encounter with a Wyval during Feather Witch's disastrous casting of the Tiles. Feather Witch sensed a stain within Uruth's magic and in the Edur's use of Kurald Emurlahn in general, but hid this knowledge and the scope of her own power from the Sengar matriarch.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.56-57 Uruth continued to monitor Udinaas for signs of a Wyval infection, but the Shadow wraith, Wither, was able to hide evidence of its presence from her.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.474Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.178-179 Uruth was suspicious of Edur Warlock King Hannan Mosag's burgeoning powers. When Fear and Trull described Mosag's attack on a fleet of Letherii seal poachers, she was angered that the Warlock King had relied on a demonic summoning rather than an unveiling of Kurald Emurlahn. Despite Tomad's stern demands she drop the matter, she secretly directed Fear to take his brothers to the Stone Bowl to learn the truth of their faith and cast doubt on the Warlock King's motives.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.94-97/100-102 She had a fraught relationship with Mayen, Fear's betrothed. Uruth stewed when Mayen criticized her violation of Udinaas' mind as rape.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.179 Later, Mayen overstepped her place and blessed the Nerek Indebted who accompanied Buruk the Pale to their village. Feather Witch reported the act to Uruth, who angrily confronted her future daughter-in-law.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.222-225/240 The Warlock King sent the Sengar brothers off into the ice fields in search of a gift revealed to him in a dream. When they returned, Rhulad was dead clutching the gifted sword permanently within his hands. Both Uruth and Tomad refused to let the Warlock King cut off their youngest son's hands to recover the blade.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.277-279 When Rhulad returned to life and declared himself the emperor of the Tiste Edur, Uruth kneeled before him with all the others.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.345 During the Edur invasion of Lether, Tomad and Binadas led one of Rhulad's armies and Uruth accompanied them. After the Battle of High Fort, she rode to meet Fear's army near Thetil and attempted to mend relations between Fear and Trull. Although she agreed with Trull that their enslaved demons deserved to be well treated, she chastised him for objecting to Rhulad's war. She admitted to finding Trull's defiance difficult to understand.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.634-635/638 Uruth was the one who had the idea to forge an alliance between the Kenryll'ah and the Edur against Lether in return for Edur help against the Korvalahrai. Her plan called for Rhulad to divert the Chirahd River through a rent leading to the creation of the Nascent.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.635-638/644 Rhulad claimed Mayen as his wife, and the horrified woman coped by drowning herself in the narcotic White nectar to dull her senses.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.566/567/574 When she became pregnant, Uruth took over her care to wean her and the emperor's unborn heir off the drug.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.651-652 At the Battle of Brans Keep, Uruth and four other Edur witches protected the camp of Edur elders, women, and children who followed the army. The four used Kurald Emurlahn to stop a stray sphere of potent Letherii magic that crashed into the camp, but three of the women died and Uruth was left unconscious.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.676-678 She recovered in time to accompany the victorious Edur into Letheras where Mayen saw her chance to escape. Uruth was further enraged by Udinaas' disappearance and betrayal of her son.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.704 After the Edur captured the Letherii capital, Uruth and Feather Witch tended Binadas after his battle with Ceda Kuru Qan. She and Tomad stood together in the throne room of the Eternal Domicile as Rhulad was declared emperor of the Letherii Empire.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.759 In Reaper's Gale Rhulad imprisoned her along with her husband for their ill-treatment and neglect of the Edur that were rescued from Sepik. He condemmed them to two month imprisonment in the dungeon crypts of the Fifth Wing.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 15, BCA edition p.468 They were taken there by Sirryn Kanar and other Letherii guards.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 15, BCA edition p.471/472 Uruth drowned while imprisoned in the dungeons beneath the Imperial Palace in the city of Letheras, unable to use sorcery as the dungeons had no shadows. Notes and references de:Uruth Sengar Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Tiste Edur Category:Nobles